Gray Pearl
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Black adj. opposite of white, dark without light. White adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn’t be painted in two different colors. But she didn’t mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he bl
1. Not So Normal Encounters Of The Uchiha K

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

**_Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina_**

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NOT SO NORMAL ENCOUNTERS OF THE UCHIHA KIND**

Normally, Hinata was calm, composed, and friendly.

But not today, today she was atrociously late, and that made her countenance not so pleasant and smiley.

She was late for a meeting with Kurenai-sensei, and the rest of her old team, even though Hinata was officially a Chuunin, like the rest of the rookie nine, she still met with her team for practices on occasion, for example, the Jounin exams were approaching and Kurenai-sensei had been running stealth drills, decoy missions, anything and everything.

Hinata felt like she was 6 instead of 18 and in the academy instead of out of it, living in the Hyuuga compound, instead of in her own apartment.

Yes, at age 18, Hyuuga Hinata had finally stood up to her father, with much coaxing from Neji and not-so-insulting jabs from Hanabi (who oddly harbored no ill-will towards her sister)

She was living on her own, finally there was no one breathing down her neck, scolding, reprimanding and chastising her for every little deviation from the Hyuuga lifestyle.

Personally, Hinata found that to be a load of shit. But if she ever cursed like that, the world might come to an end, Asuma-sensei would stop smoking, Kakashi-sensei would swear off his beloved pornographic novels and Iruka-sensei would start reading them.

Some things had to stay the same.

Hinata minded very much that it seemed like she wasn't changing at all, Shino and Kiba seemed to be charging forward in leaps and bounds, and she, and she could only take tiny baby steps.

This aggravated her immensely, after all her training, all the ridicule she faced from her family, and she had almost **nothing** to _show_ for it.

Sure, she had passed the Chuunin exams, only because there were no geniuses like Uchiha Sasuke or Neji-nii-san. There were no Naruto-kuns or Shino-kuns.

Just you're run-of-the-mill slightly above average nins.

Hinata felt like she was going backward instead of forward, what was the point of trouncing those shinobi when she couldn't have passed if there had been a Sasuke or a Naruto in the exams?

She felt tiny and insignificant.

She hated that feeling.

That's why she was looking forward to her meeting with Kurenai-sensei, maybe she could tell Hinata what she was doing wrong, so she could make amends before the Jounin exams.

That's why she was distracted, she never saw him coming.

She could remember seeing little leaves dancing around her head, before a voice snapped her out of her day-dream.

"Hello!" said Uchiha Sasuke, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Oh!" said Hinata, "S-sorry, I didn't watch where I was going, i-it's a-all my f-fault." she began to stammer.

"Whatever." said Sasuke as he stuck his hands into his pockets and sauntered off, disappearing into the crowds.

Hinata was faintly surprised.

No wise crack?

No sniping remark?

No venomous glare that made Hinata feel two inches tall?

No biting remark about the Byakugan?

No scathing insult about her stutter that made Hinata want to break a chair over his head?

This was odd, was the next thing she should be expecting is Jiraiya-sama swearing an oath of celibacy?

The world really would be coming to an end if that happened.

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Things had been utterly boring and repetitive.

For Sasuke anyway, after that whole "ordeal" with Orochimaru, chasing after Itachi didn't seem to matter anymore.

He was tired of living for people who had been dead for years.

He was tired of chasing after his "brother" who had made him this way.

Into a cold shell incapable of any and all emotion excluding blinding rage or annoyance.

So in short: Sasuke. Was. Tired. Period.

Returning to Konoha was like ripping off a bandage, it stung like a mother fucker at first but then the pain faded.

That's how he felt; faded and out of touch.

All the people he had known had all changed, and unlike him, their change was for the better.

That had really hit home when he had bumped into Hyuuga Hinata.

Even though her stammer remained, everything about her seemed different. She moved with a confidence that Sasuke didn't know she possessed.

She wasn't afraid of him either, she seemed wary and expectant?

Expectant of what, he wondered.

She was probably waiting for Sound to march in after him with their kunai drawn and snakes plowing through the city.

That's what everyone else thought.

Even so, Hinata had grown, not just in the fighting arena; she had grown out of her childish adolescence and into a fully fledged woman.

Who Sasuke found very very hot.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, waiting for a disaster of catastrophic proportions to occur.

Did he just think that?

He did, didn't he?

Was it really such a horrible sentiment?

Hinata for all intents and purposes was **hot**.

Hold on, didn't he just go from emotionally-fucked-up to hormonally-invested?

Maybe he should take it easy.

And avoid Hinata.

That wouldn't be too hard.

Would it?

**END**

How was it?

Do your worst.


	2. Sasuke's Secret Plot

**_Gray Pearl_**

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina**_

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SASUKE'S SECRET PLAN**

Sasuke's brilliant plan was going well; he was avoiding Hinata at all costs.

Even at the cost of his sanity.

He was going crazy, using rooftops and hiding in bushes, this was getting ridiculous.

And it was making Sasuke horny- er… hormonally-attracted.

His plan was backfiring!

This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was supposed to go into seclusion, train, not think about Hinata, and everything would be peachy.

Jiraiya would go on peeping in the bath houses.

Iruka-sensei would go on feeding Naruto ramen.

Tsunade-sama would still lose atrociously in cards or anything else for that matter.

Kakashi-sensei would still read Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura would still have pink hair.

And Hinata would **still** be a _total_ **BABE**!

Shitfuck!

Did that mean his hormones were finally kicking in?

Would he start wearing a mask and read Icha Icha Paradise and be three hours late to everything he did?

Would he start molesting unknowing-brown-haired-Chuunin-senseis?

Or would he start writing Icha Icha Paradise porno?

Would he become a warty-old-geezer-ero-sennin, who blatantly denied any sexual attachment to an incorrigible-gambling-old-lady-who-would-not-let-the-fact-that-her-youth-was-gone-stop-her-from-looking-like-a-prostitute?

Or would he become a pale-psychopathic-pedophilic-stalker-with-a-penchant-towards-reptiles-and-little-boys-and-indetured-servants-who-had-an-ambigious-intent?

Fuck!

Things had gotten worse, he was thinking in **BOLD** CAPITAL letters. That never happened!

Never!

Well, there was that one time in Lightning Country where he had--- and then there was that time with Naruto--- but that was beside the point!

It wasn't right.

Sasuke didn't even get why he was so invested.

They didn't have that much in common.

She was a Hyuuga.

He was an Uchiha.

She had the Byakugan.

He had the Sharingan.

She had white eyes.

He had black.

Now that he thought about it, Hinata's eyes looked like glimmering white pearl, which complimented her peach colored skin, and made her dark hair stand out.

AHHHHH!

He was doing it again!

When obviously he'd much rather be doing her.

GWAH!

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Hinata for the most part was doing much better than Sasuke, mostly because she hadn't gone from emotionally-fucked-up to hormonally-invested in five seconds flat.

It was also because; she seemed to be making more progress in her training.

After her meeting with her old cell, Akamaru had gotten so big, and some advice from Kurenai-sensei and oddly Anko-san, who she suspected had been recruited by the Hokage to give her some tips.

She had always worked on her Juuken, and other normal ninja techniques, like shuriken throwing, trap wires, explosive tags, kunai accuracy, and stuff like that.

Anko-san had suggested that she try learning Konoha's signature techniques, to challenge her.

She also needed to work less with her Juuken and more on her basic taijustu.

And most important, her endurance, which was shamefully low; to remedy that she had to do Lee style training, running around the village, pushups, sit ups, crunches, squats, and etc.

After consulting Lee, who brought along Gai-sensei, they had worked out a regimen for her.

Nothing too rough, it would be a gradual transition, meanwhile, before her endurance training got to demanding, Hinata was to master the _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu._

It would be hard work; Anko-san had advised her to find someone who had already mastered the technique.

And the person, who had mastered the technique to its fullest potential, was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

With the Jounin exams approaching steadily on the horizon, Hinata had to be able to utilize any and every technique she already had or had time to learn.

So, it was time to suck it up and talk to Sasuke.

He wasn't all that scary.

Was he?

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Hinata leant against a side of a building, panting heavily, and hands on her knees as she slouched over.

She grasped at her chest, why was he such a evasive person?

You see, after her (now) daily laps around Konoha, she had sought out Sasuke.

Bad idea.

She had ended up chasing him all over the village.

Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry, as he dashed over rooftops and through trees and under bushes.

Hinata had a nagging feeling he knew she was following him and was giving chase to tick her off.

She stood up and squared her shoulders, she wasn't going to give up that easily, she needed him to train her.

And may the Raikage strike her dead with a lightning bolt; he was going to train her.

Even if she had to, curse at him.

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Sasuke knew he was being followed.

And he knew whose chakra signature it was.

So he ran.

It wasn't as if he was afraid of Hinata, he was afraid of what he would say to Hinata.

You see, our young Uchiha is afraid that he would start stuttering like aforementioned Hyuuga if he got anywhere near her, at this point.

So he ran over rooftops, weaved through trees, dove under bushes, well you get the point right?

He knew at one point he would have to eventually stop.

He was trying not to think about that eventuality.

He was hoping against all hopes that she would tire before he did, which was unusual in itself because Sasuke never hoped for anything.

Unless you count that time when he had hoped to get a nin dog for his 5th birthday and ended up getting a shuriken set--- or that time he wanted to wear a mask like Kakashi's to look cool or rather cooler--- or that time he had wanted Itachi to--- but that's beside the point.

In his jumbled thoughts, Sasuke had run into a tree branch.

**THWACK!**

Anime style, he slid down the tree and dropped onto the forest floor.

Kuso. Kuso. Kuso.

He was limping away when she attacked.

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Hinata kept her pace with the fleeing Uchiha, she was waiting for the moment when he lagged in his speed.

Even the slightest, minute difference, she would notice and then she would pounce.

Unfortunately for Sasuke's ego, Hinata saw his rendezvous with the tree's appendage.

Unluckily for Sasuke, she caught up to him when he was limping away, jumping down from the treetops, she sped up and tackled him to the ground.

Now, Sasuke being the annoyingly good shinobi he is, acted on instinct and immediately turned the tables, so he was on top of Hinata now.

Hinata lost all the nerve she had accumulated over the last five seconds and returned to blushing furiously.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was very dazed, what had just happened here?

First he had run into a tree branch. Check.

Then he had fallen to the floor. Check.

Then he had started to limp away. Check.

What had happened after that?

Then he had ended up on top of her because he was such a good shinobi!

Fuck!

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Hinata was feeling very odd right now.

Her face was heating up to epic proportions, her palms were sweating buckets, and there was this feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt since---oh no!

It couldn't be.

Could it?

But it was.

Hinata felt like running away and hiding in a hole in the ground and then making that hole explode, with her in it, mind you.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a hard time thinking at **all**.

He was only 18, after all.

The blood wasn't exactly rushing to his head right now.

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Hinata blushed furiously as she recounted her "ordeal" to TenTen, Ino and Sakura.

Originally she had only recruited TenTen to help her with her "problem" but then TenTen had called Ino to laugh about it, who had then called Sakura, who couldn't believe that Sasuke had ran into a tree and then she burst into laughter, and then they had met her at a tea shop to mull things over.

She fiddled with her napkin distractedly as the other three girls dominated the conversation.

"He must really like you."

"He should ask you out!"

"He ran into a tree! HAHAHAH!" yes Sakura was still stuck the part where Sasuke ran into a tree.

"Maybe we should help you guys get together, then you could go steady and then you could get married and have little Hinatas and Sasukes and of course you would have to name one of them Ino, because I helped you get together!" She exclaimed dreamily.

Hinata's eyes widened, "W-what do y-you m-mean-n m-married-d!" she sputtered.

TenTen quickly assuaged Hinata's fears, "I don't you have to marry him, right Ino?" she asked forcefully.

Ino nodded absently. Sakura was still prone to giggles, and Hinata wanted to climb under the table.

TenTen quickly took charge of the situation; "You should at least go talk to him." she prodded gently.

Hinata's face colored even more, "I was supposed to ask him to help me a technique." she mumbled.

"That's why you tackled him." said Sakura in realization.

Hinata nodded quickly, Sakura bent her head and began relaying a plan, "You see, you have to go to…."

**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£_**

Naruto was surprised when he was the first one to show up for the dinner that Team 7 had planned, he knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be here for another half-hour or so, but where were Sakura and Sasuke?

A horrible thought hit Naruto.

Maybe they were on a date.

And they didn't want to show up for the dinner because that would cut in on their making out time.

How could they?

He had known them for years but he never would have thought that Sasuke would finally surrender to Sakura's feminine wiles.

He had always thought Sasuke was gay, and would eventually end up with Neji so they could be angsty together.

Before Sasuke had come along, Neji had been the angstiest nin in the village, maybe there was some resentment there.

Seriously, those two were a match made in heaven (for Naruto, who personally preferred Gaara, but no one knew about that yet), they could both "Hn" until the cows came home, they were both assholes, nice when they felt like it, and they were both horrendously pale.

They were.

And if Naruto hadn't known them for so long, he would run away screaming "THE SUN! THEY NEED THE SUN!AHHH!"

But Naruto had at least that much tact.

Naruto briefly wondered if he had time to track down Iruka-sensei and eat several bowls of ramen before everyone showed up.

Then he pushed that out of his mind, he would hit up Iruka-sensei for ramen tomorrow before he requested for another mission.

Maybe one to sand?

Naruto didn't have that much self-control.

Then he could make Gaara get him ramen too!

Oh, this would be awesome, then after ramen he could drag Gaara off to the hot springs to wash all the sand off, and then, that's when he would strike!

With what, Naruto wasn't sure yet, he just knew it was fun to play pranks on Gaara, especially since he was so cute when he got angry.

**END**

**R.K.R-** I thank you.

**Ziz-** They are such a cute couple to write, and hilarious too.

**sacred-alliance-** I do try

**lems-** I am.

**Scented-Candles-** It is not a one-shot, I think it will continue for awhile. I didn't really plan it out. I love Sasu/Hina there used to be a total of 4 stories like that. I would hate for it to become a passing fad. I don't find Sasu/Saku realistic at all, there are some stories with Sasu/Temari. I have no idea where that came from though. I think Shino/Temari would be cute. Like Shino/Kiba. I like Shika/Neji.

Would anyone like another fic for Naruto by me? Same couplings, AU though.


	3. War Room

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina**_

This chappy would have been out way...ssssssssoooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnerrrrrrrr (oro impression)...if a certain site hadnt locked me out of my own fucking account...

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**WAR ROOM**

Hinata flushed a dark violet.

"Hinata-chan!" wheedled a voice.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan come out from behind the curtain." crooned Ino.

"Iie!" she shouted, she shouted?

"Come on, the plan won't work if you don't." said Sakura reasonably.

Grudgingly she stepped out of her changing cubicle.

She was confronted with several "oohs", "ahs", and "Kawaii ne Hinata-chans!"

It irritated her to no end.

The dress she was wearing was A) pink B) horrendously puffy C) made her look like a pink dango.

Tenten once again came to her rescue, "Guys, maybe we should try that other dress." she suggested.

Hinata almost shouted in relief, she was about to use this dress for shuriken practice.

Hinata rushed back into the changing cubicle and the pink monstrosity came flying over the curtain.

Sakura wisely caught it, for monetary reasons.

The next time Hinata emerged from the dressing cubicle, she was wearing a, dark violet kimono, similar to her blush, with silver lining, the lilies that lined the bottom of the kimono were also silver.

Walking up to the full length mirror, Hinata surveyed herself critically, her lips were still too small, eyes too white, and hips too small.

But Sakura and Tenten didn't seem to notice that.

"Hinata-chan! You should definitely get that one!" exclaimed Ino boisterously.

"Ino-pig is right!" declared Sakura.

"It makes you look very exotic Hinata-chan." said Tenten.

Hinata flushed under the praise of her friends.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

When Sasuke retreated into the pornography section of the book store, Kakashi had been slightly suspicious.

Then slightly horny, but that wasn't because of Sasuke, it was because he was skimming through Vol. 56 of Icha Icha Utopia.

Jiraiya had progressed quite a bit, with his pornographic career, and had even branched out and started a few shops.

All of which Kakashi had Gold-Perversion-Membership cards to.

Ebisu was so jealous. A Gold-Perversion-Membership was so much better opposed to Ebisu's measly Bronze-Peeping-Tom-Membership.

It wasn't his fault if he couldn't upgrade DAMNIT!

It wasn't his fault that Kakashi had known the author personally!

This was favoritism!

That's why Kakashi deliberately wore his card around his neck whenever he went to the Hokage's office, just to see Ebisu nose bleed into the ground.

So, Tsunade had gotten over her hemophobia pretty quickly.

Shizune had taken to whacking said Jounin over the head with a mop when no one was looking.

Whenever Ebisu awoke, his glasses would be cracked, and he still hadn't noticed the shards in Shizune's mop.

Ero baka.

But Kakashi was now contemplating going over to Sasuke, just to scare the crap out of him.

And to congratulate him on his first foray into the Icha Icha Paradise world.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

When Hinata entered the book store because Rock Lee had seen him go in and had told her as much, she was nervous.

But she was expecting him to be researching jutsus.

Or new weapons or origami. Or even onigiri recipes!

Anything but the section in which she found him in.

"Ano, Uchiha-san." she said quietly.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

When Hinata approached Sasuke, he distractedly brushed her off.

"Shh."

"Naze?" asked Hinata confusedly.

"I'm busy." he said.

"With what?" asked Hinata.

"Stealth."

"For what?"

"I'm hiding."

"From who?" asked Hinata, irritatedly.

"Hinata." he said without realizing who was standing next to him.

Hinata, who had been forced on a shopping trip, forced to wear a pink monstrosity, forced to run around the village for no apparent reason, who had been forced to be nice had had enough.

Walking up to Kakashi-sensei, who had been amusedly watching the whole scene, she asked politely, "Suimasen, Kakashi-sensei, ano I was wondering, may I borrow that book for a minute?"

Kakashi looked at the large tome in his hand.

"Hai." he said warily.

"Arigato gozimasu!" she chirped.

Kakashi almost felt tempted to lower his mask, that's how curious he was.

Hinata's demeanor changed almost immediately, she stalked over to aforementioned Uchiha and said sweetly, "Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke finally turned around.

And Hinata brought the book down on his spiky head.

And then kicked him in the family jewels.

Far away, at the Uchiha gravesite several main family members were groaning in their eternal sleep.

Daintily, Hinata flounced back over to Kakashi-sensei.

"Here you are Sensei, I'm sorry about the dent, but Sasuke-bakayaro," Hinata turned to send Sasuke a venomous glance, "has a very hard head. Ja!" she said and primly skipped out of the store.

Kakashi had never heard Hinata use a curse or venomously glance at anyone.

Good thing there was a security camera taping it all.

Kakashi would steal it for his archives.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

When Sasuke hobbled, to Ichiraku for Naruto's demand for ramen, he was rewarded with several odd glances.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura curiously,

Sasuke mumbled something in an inaudible voice.

"Still, can't hear you temee." sang Naruto.

"IsaidHinatatkickedmeintheballs." he said quickly. "Hey, look there's some ramen, I'll have pork, miso, spicy chicken and fish and--" Sakura cut him off.

"Hinata?" she asked incredulously.

"--beef and sweet and sour pork and vegetable--"

"Answer the question, damnit!" said Sakura.

Even Sasuke knew when to listen to Sakura, especially when Inner Sakura came out to play.

"Hai." he said cautiously.

Naruto burst into raucous laughter.

"Hinata!"

"It's not funny, Dobe." insisted Sasuke.

"Yes it is!" declared Naruto loudly.

_Idiot_

**END**

**SGL-** Thanks

**shikaruTo-** much thanks.

**figurechan-** more thanks

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRay-** Do you ever misspell your name?

**Quile- **thanks dah-ling. I think there is something randomly wrong with this story. I just haven't figured it out yet.

**NanamiYatsumaki-** Angst-be-gone! Do you also ever misspell your name?

**Random person-** Don't worry there are several more of those worries to come. This time for Hinata

**Blackjewel6666-** Do you ever forget how many 6s are in your name? I would.


	4. Hinata\'s OverActive Imagination

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina**_

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

This would have been out sooner had not my account been locked for reasons that make no sense to me.

That in turn caused me to lose my energy for writing altogether.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**HINATA'S OVER-ACTIVE IMAGINATION**

While Sasuke had been limping away toward Ichiraku Hinata had been heading in the opposite direction.

Toward the Hyuuga main house garden.

Neji-nii-san should be there.

Neji-nii-san would know what to do, right?

Right?

Who was she kidding?

Just because Neji-nii-san was a freaking genius didn't mean he knew what the hell was wrong with Sasuke.

Or did he?

They were both geniuses.

They both had Advanced Bloodline Limits.

They were both angst-y beyond reasonable comprehension.

Hinata understood that Neji was a caged bird--Juin---freedom--fly--away—blah ---my hair is prettier than yours---blah-----must accept destiny----Genius!

She also understood that Sasuke was an avenger---angst-y---look at my girly hair---I wore a giant condom to the Chuunin exams--Sharingan---Dobe----Itachi—kill--kill----kill—Che---hn----—living horribly because my sociopath, genocidal aniki said so—kill----kill---copy---kill some more.

It was reasonable for them to be angst-y.

But sometimes they just took it too far.

Neji had perfected the "Oh-Look-At-Me-My-Relatives-Imprisoned-Me-Knock-Half-Price-Off-My-Bill" look.

Meanwhile Sasuke had mastered the "Look-At-Me-My-Aniki-Went-Psycho-And-Killed-My-Whole-Family-And-Now-I'm-All-Alone-Give-Me-A-Hug" look.

But Sasuke hated hugs.

So, that was useless.

But no matter how she looked at it, she still needed to talk to someone.

Might as well be Neji.

Neji could help her.

So Hinata wouldn't become a-gambling-rude-crass-big-breasted-exhibitionist-obaa-chan.

Or would she become aforementioned-gambling-rude-crass-big-breasted-exhibitionist-obaa-chan's-nervous-subservient-in-need-of-anger-management-toward-certain-Jounins-who-tried-to-keep-their-closet-perversion-hidden-but-ended-up-having-nose-bleeds-all-over-the-floor?

This was not going well at all.

By now, Hinata had given up trying to learn any techniques whatsoever in lieu of tracking down Neji.

It was surprising where she found him, he was standing at the top of a hill, staring.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked quietly.

No answer, she moved closer to discover Neji had been staring at something, a pink something, and a green something.

Together.

"Oh, Neji-niisan." Hinata said in realization.

"Nani?" Neji asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Gomen nasai." Hinata

"What are you sorry for?" Neji asked.

"That." Hinata said, gesturing toward Lee and Sakura.

"There's nothing there to be sorry for." Neji said somberly.

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Alright Neji-niisan." Hinata said softly.

"What did you need Hinata-sama?" Neji asked quietly.

"Oh, I wanted to know what you think about S-Sasuke-san." Hinata replied.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"Well, from my experiences he's been: cold-hearted, selfish, emotionless, unforgiving, annoying, irritating, determined, a bastard--"

"Oh, o-okay." Hinata said in small voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just w-wondering is all." Hinata said.

"You're sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hinata-sama it seems to me that you might have a little crush on Sasuke-temee." Neji said offhandedly.

Hinata's face colored abruptly, "N-nani!"

"Your stutter came back when you asked me about him." Neji pointed out obtrusively.

"N-no it didn't." Hinata insisted.

"Yes it did."

"N-n-no-o it d-didn't—oh it is back!" Hinata exclaimed pathetically.

Neji patted her back sympathetically, "Is that why you're wearing a new kimono?"

Hinata nodded.

"Is Tenten in on this?"

Hinata nodded again.

"It didn't work, did it?"

Hinata nodded once more.

"That's the reason."

"Naze?"

"Tenten doesn't formulate plans." Neji said informatively.

"Oh."

Neji sighed, there wasn't any point in watching Lee woo Sakura. "Hinata-sama, you realize that I have to help you in this situation, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened hopefully, "Let's go get some dangos."

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

"And why do we need Lee-kun to be here?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Because he just appeared." Neji said patiently, by now used to his teammate's eccentricity.

"Young love is so youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say you green-spandex-wearing-girl-stealer." Neji had murmured that last part insanely to himself.

Of course Hinata had heard him.

"What was that, Neji-kun?" Lee asked enthusiastically.

"How's Gai-sensei?" Neji asked abruptly, smiling a gentle smile, Hinata coughed loudly.

"Oh, Neji-kun he has been spectacular! He has been striving--"

"That's nice, you greasy-anime-eyed-weirdo." Once again the last part had been whispered sinisterly to Neji's own insanity.

"Vigorously, gleaming, shiningly, handsomely--"

"It seems all is well, you girly-eye-lashed-bowl-cut-dimwit."

"Earnestly, perfectly, methodically flourishingly, succeedingly, rival-like--"

Hinata was so confused, Neji-niisan had gone crazy, and she didn't even know what Lee was talking about anymore.

"A brilliant example of--"

"--a sensei horribly failing at teaching his freakish star pupil anything at all."

"Gleamingly, riding through the dark night to the castle to save the beautiful princess from all harm--"

"She's mine!" he exclaimed suddenly, his eyes wild.

"The princess?" Hinata asked tiredly.

"Mine!"

"A horrendous caricature of the lie perpetuated by senseis to some of their youthful pupils about the horrors of burning--"

"You can't have her!"

"This blows." Hinata murmured to herself as she walked out of the dango shop, confused and tired.

Of course bumping into Sasuke had not been on her agenda at all.

Especially after her atrocious behavior towards him, he would surely murder her.

"S-Sasuke-san!" she exclaimed quietly.

Sasuke's eyes were wild, his hair mussed, his clothes in disarray, and there was a cut on his hand.

Now it might be important to mention that whenever Hinata saw injuries she felt the immediate need to alleviate the patient's pain, that's what made her such a good candidate to study under Tsunade-sama.

So while Sasuke was looking for escape routes, Hinata began rummaging through her bag, when she found the appropriate accoutrements, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and began doctoring.

On the other hand, Sasuke was having a hard time breathing, or focusing on anything but Hinata bent over his hand, softly applying disinfectant ointment, which she had probably made herself but that was irrelevant.

Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, now she was wrapping his hand with a bandage, it sparked visions of demure geishas and the lone picture of a naughty nurse that Kakashi-sensei had shown him when Iruka-sensei got mad at him for not picking up the masks that littered the floor of their home.

Of course Kakashi had regaled him in this story right after he had dragged Sasuke to the nearest sake bar to ingest several liters of the stuff.

Sasuke had maintained a stony face throughout the entire ordeal, really that was the only way to handle an inebriated Kakashi.

Especially when he—that thought was too traumatizing to finish.

But back to Hinata, who was really a much more tantalizing vision than Kakashi doing karaoke ever would be.

Her lips were pursed into a line across her face, Sasuke just wanted to…kiss it.

And so he did.

Hinata's grip on his hand tightened as Sasuke explored her tonsils; she tasted like vanilla and chamomile tea.

He (of course) tasted like spicy beef ramen.

That was Hinata's favorite kind.

They broke apart just in time to see Neji and Lee watching them from just outside the shop.

"They grow up so fast." Neji said wistfully.

"Youthful love is so life affirming!"

Sasuke wisely ran as fast as he could in the direction he had come from, of course he was not willing to release Hinata, who had had such a spectacular smooch-fest with so he sort of pulled her along.

Hinata was too distracted with watching Sasuke's butt.

**END**

**Frosted shadowz-** I hate it when people perpetuate the image that Sasuke is totally perfect. Pisses me off.

**shikaruTo-** hehehe I'm getting giddy…

**Lems-** why would she?

**Hokai Amplifier-** Internet card? Don't you think the lead singer for AKG is dreamy?

**SGL-** they do…


	5. Nosebleeds And Rivalries

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina**_

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

Inspired by **The** **Logical** **Conclusion**.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**NOSE BLEEDS AND RIVALRIES**

Sasuke didn't really know where he was dragging Hinata, just that he wanted to get away from people staring and laughing, and in Lee's case making youthful exclamations of approval. "Yosh! From this day onward I shall find true love in the hearts of youth!"

To which Neji responded with: "NOOO!"

Neji needed therapy.

Hinata was afraid of having a major nose bleed, like Ebisu-sensei did.

Really, the amount of blood the man hemorrhaged every day was frightening.

Hinata made a mental note to research blood replenishing medicines, and then continued to let Sasuke drag her off to where ever the hell he was going.

Eventually Sasuke stopped, and Hinata jerked forward, bumping into Sasuke's back, the crimson and white fan symbol was the last she thing she saw.

Rubbing her head, she turned to him, "Ano, Sasuke-san?" she asked quietly.

"Hai?" Sasuke responded distractedly, running a hand through his hair (Hinata felt slightly woozy).

"I'm sorry about before." She said, bowing neatly at the waist.

"Er…it's alright." What was the procedure for a situation of this magnitude?

"Arigato." Hinata said politely.

Why did she just thank me? Sasuke thought confusedly.

And then there was an awkward silence.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Wait a minute, wasn't it the afternoon?

Sasuke turned around to glare at the bushes, and the chirping stopped.

Suspicious.

More silence, Sasuke was regretting glaring at the bush, at least with the bush there had been something breaking the oppressive silence that hung between them.

"Sasuke-san--"

"Just, Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke."

"Gomen--"

"And stop apologizing so much, you never do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry--"

"You did it again." Sasuke said accusingly.

Hinata made a move to speak, most likely to apologize, again, but Sasuke put a finger to her lips.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. And talk and no apologizing. And say my name." he instructed.

"Sasuke…eh…w-what-t h-happened-d-d at the d-dango s-shop?"

Sasuke remained silent in ponderment. (A/N: my spell check loves that word)

Hinata waited.

And waited.

She was getting really tired of waiting.

"Sasuke--"

Sasuke cut her off with the swift application of his lips to hers.

Hinata forgot what she had been talking about.

"That was what happened."

Hinata felt her face glow with a flush and then she lay back down on the soft grass.

It was a good thing they lived in Konoha, really the surrounding forest was ideal for privacy. Not that they were doing anything that required privacy.

Unless they were?

Were they?

Was she supposed to do something?

Hinata felt a surge of panic rise in her, what the hell was she supposed to do now?

Sasuke amusedly watched as Hinata's emotions fled across her face, really what did she think he was going to do? Jump her?

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea…

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked.

"H-hai!" she exclaimed softly.

"Honto?" he asked lazily.

"Hai!"

"So, you're alright." He said once more.

"Hai!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" he queried smugly.

Hinata felt the flush she had fought so valiantly to ward off coming back again, "Don't worry, I won't if you don't want to." He said as he laid down next to her.

"Oh."

And then there was more silence.

Sasuke was irritated with so much silence, after all causing uncomfortable silences was his job.

He made a move to start talking but Hinata started instead, "Ano, Sasuke what's the Sharingan like?"

"The Sharingan?"

"Hai." This time there was no stuttering! We are making progress!

"I don't how to answer; really, it's sort of like having the cheat sheet for every jutsu you'll ever have to learn."

"Oh." She said softly.

"So, what is the Byakugan like?" he inquired lazily.

"I don't really like using it." Hinata confessed.

"Naze?"

"It feels like I'm cheating everyone else because I have a bloodline limit that I can't even use properly."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "And I'm not even the best at utilizing it, I mean Neji-niisan c-can use it-t m-much better than anyone else in the Main house and he c-can never become a-an h-heir because of t-their stupid house politics." She sniffed.

Sasuke handed her a handkerchief, "So, change the rules."

Hinata looked up at him through teary pearl eyes, "I left, I can't change anything."

"But they never named a new heir."

Hinata's eyes brightened, she could change the way the clan worked, if not that she could help Hanabi in doing so.

Hinata turned to face Sasuke, who was idly toying with a kunai, and then she planted one on him, Sasuke's eyes briefly widened in surprise but then he remembered that he should be kissing back.

Breaking apart for air was just too troublesome.

That was how the rest of the day was spent, Sasuke had taken off his shirt because it was getting unseasonably hot (Hinata only colored slightly), and was not laying his head in her lap, because, just because.

Hinata was slowly finger combing his hair as they talked.

Really, wasting all those years hiding from Sakura was pointless when he could have just pestered Hinata into scaring her off for him.

Maybe laziness was catching.

Eh, what was he going to do?

Staying with Hinata seemed appealing.

They stayed like that until the afternoon whittled away into dusk, and Hinata dimly remembered that she should go home, as she had a shift at the hospital in the morning.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Shizune sighed as she walked along the deserted streets, another day working for Tsunade-sama; another day spent cleaning blood off the floor.

Shizune despised going home to her sparse apartment, which was why she spent so much time at the hospital.

So she didn't have to go home.

She yawned distractedly, what was that sound?

"Yosh! Only 66 more times to go! My youthful stamina must be improving!"

And then silence.

"Yosh! Yosh!"

More silence.

"YOSH! My marathon of youth is striving!"

Shizune frowned, she knew that voice…

Turning around, she came face to face with Maito Gai.

"Ahh!" she shrieked jumping back several feet.

"Shizune-san! I'm very sorry to have frightened you but this striving stamina of mine refuses to be tamed!" Gai exclaimed loudly.

Shizune gave him a 'WTF!' look.

Gai sighed, his breath coming out in exaggerated puffs, "Alas, the stamina of this beast is a large responsibility."

Shizune: O.o

**END**

Oops, I was supposed to be writing Gai/Shizune for **Unmei**…hehehehehehehe…………………

And there we have it, almost an entire chapter dedicated to fluff…would anyone be interested in reading Sasu/Hina one-shots?

I feel like writing some…

**Frosted shadowz-** Yes he does.

**Hokai Amplifier****-** woo!

**shikaruTo****-** I'm sorry to say I can't fill you as I am not equipped to do so. But I can slap you! Eh, maybe I should try writing smut…

**SGL****-** Loony? Who's loony?

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY****- **Never? Not even once? It's hard to spell. I am thinking of making him the next Kakashi in the sequel for this. Yes I am thinking of a sequel already.

**candy44****-** hi.

**Noname-** I never really thought about it…


	6. Hello Committed Relationship

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

**_Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina Kiba/Ten Saku/Neji Gaa/Naru_**

My second Naruto fic, I love this anime, go easy on me.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**HELLO COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP**

Kakashi lazily made his way toward Ichiraku for Cell 7's lunch.

Oddly Sasuke was treating.

Something had to be up.

Maybe it was elaborate prank that Naruto had masterminded and had dragged Sasuke and Sakura along. Maybe they were going to poison him and draw all over his unmasked face?

But Kakashi could only look underneath the underneath for so long.

And he was hungry for free food.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Sakura suspiciously observed Sasuke as he innocently slurped ramen with Naruto.

There was something different about him, she scrutinized him carefully, it wasn't a physical change.

It was more like a change of demeanor.

What had happened?

Had Sasuke, by some astronomical anomaly had a chance encounter with Itachi and won?

Had he killed Itachi?

No that it couldn't be it, he wouldn't be this happy after committing fratricide.

Maybe he it was Hinata?

That had to be it.

Sakura took a brief vacation from her musings to yell at Kakashi-sensei, "You're late!" she shouted accusingly.

Naruto snorted likewise through his ramen.

"Maa, maa, Iruka-sensei gave me the most mind-numbing--"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Ara, you guys are no fun."

"Right." Sakura said disbelievingly before turning to focus on Sasuke once again, what else was new.

Naruto, who had had much more ramen than Sakura and much less tact, had also noticed the change in Sasuke's personality and said as much.

"Oi, Sasuke! Why are you so happy!" he asked loudly.

"Eh?" Sasuke responded.

"Why are you so happy!"

"Are you implying that I'm not normally happy?"

"Yes." Naruto said boorishly.

"Okay, then."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Naruto insisted annoyedly,

"I haven't?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No you haven't. Why aren't you being angsty like Neji!" Naruto repeated.

"Oh, so you're saying I have not replied to your question."

"Yes that is what I am saying!"

"Oh, that's nice."

"No it's not!"

"How's Gaara?" Sasuke asked smoothly, changing the subject flawlessly.

"Gaara? He's fine." Naruto said loudly completely forgetting the point of his tireless questioning.

Sakura, who had been boredly poking at the fishcakes floating in her ramen up until that point gave a little yawn and said lazily, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Hinata-san would it?"

Sasuke's eyes just glazed over.

"Hello?" Sakura asked impatiently, as she frantically waved a hand in his face.

Using all the commotion as a screen, Kakashi discreetly finished Sasuke's ramen using the mouth hole that Iruka had cut into all of his masks.

Really, his itoshii was so thoughtful some times.

And yet at the same time be so vindictive, Kakashi shuddered as he remembered when he wouldn't pick up the masks that populated the floor of their living quarters.

Eventually Sasuke awoke from his daydream—er—was awoken from his daydream by Sakura taking of one of Naruto's nin sandals and wafting it under his nose.

That was foul.

"Were you saying something?"

Sakura angrily slammed a fist onto the wooden countertop at Ichiraku's making all the ramen flavorings dance and twirl and the large bundle of chopsticks shake ominously.

Sasuke warily surveyed the pulsing veins around Sakura's fist, neck and head. Naruto watched with great interest from beside his ramen bowl, the occasional slurp of agreement the only sound he made.

"Sasuke, does this have anything to do with Hinata?" she said darkly.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied evasively.

"Maybe yes?" Sakura asked dauntingly.

"Maybe yes." Sasuke said as he slowly edged off his stool.

"Don't try to run Uchiha, I know where you live."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes, everyone knew where he lived, it was obvious, it was the only largely deserted, dilapidated Uchiha complex in Konoha.

Duh.

"Hey look there's Lee!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly.

Sakura turned to look at the object of her disdain and Sasuke disappeared, leaving only a wad of Konoha dollar bills behind.

Damnit!

She still hadn't got any answers.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

It was a good idea that she had decided to have tea with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, it was nice to be around friends.

Unless they were currently grilling you like you had just walked in on Orochimaru's arm, which was a very creepy thought.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, how are you supposed to have 'Ino Jr' if you won't tell me anything about Sasuke-kun!" Ino pleaded—demanded rather.

Tenten seemed to be the only sane one out of the bunch, for now.

Sakura seemed the most volatile; Hinata wondered how fast she could inject her with a sedative before she noticed.

But she nixed that idea, drugging your friends was not a good way to promote trust.

"Why would I name our first child 'Ino Jr'?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Aha!" Sakura exclaimed, much to the confuzzlement of Ino (who was dreaming what flowers would be best for Sasuke's and Hinata's future child's marriage to the one she was going to have (in the future) with Shikamaru) and Tenten.

"So, you're acknowledging the fact that there could be a possibility for marriage in the current secret relationship you now have with Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh?" Tenten and Hinata both said respectively.

Ino agreed vigorously, "Forehead-girl is right! You must pursue this relationship until you reach the next plateau of **love**!"

Hinata briefly wondered if what Gai-sensei had was catching, it seemed plausible enough, Gai was Tenten's sensei and so she could have carried the disease to Sakura and Ino whose minds seemed to have been ravaged by it.

"What next plateau?" Tenten asked quizzically.

Ino thought for a short moment before replying, "You know, like the plateau that you and Kiba are on." She said suggestively.

Tenten colored abruptly and Hinata's interest was perked, "What is this about Kiba-kun?"

"Nothing, Ino's just making something out of nothing." Tenten said ineffectually.

"Nothing? That boy has been to my shop more times this week to see you than his whole family has been in their entire respective lives!"

"And you were teasing me about Sasuke!" Hinata said accusingly, accusingly and Hinata in the same sentence you say? Blasphemous!

"What exactly do you on the "plateau" that Tenten-chan is one?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, I suppose there is gift-giving and handholding and puppy love." Sakura mused.

"What do you mean you suppose!" Tenten exclaimed loudly.

"Well, you and Hinata are the ones with prospective love interests!" she said defensively.

"You mean, you and Lee aren't?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"God, no."

"Then you should ask Neji-niisan out!" Hinata exclaimed with clasped hands.

Tenten frowned, that was unusual for Hinata, maybe Gai-sensei-syndrome was catching.

"Really?" Sakura asked interestedly.

"Hai!" Hinata chirped.

"That's nice, back to the explanation about these 'plateaus of love'." Tenten said seriously.

"Like we said, that was only plateau one." Ino said waving her hand.

"Oh." Hinata said quietly.

"What is it?" Tenten asked concernedly.

"Nothing." Hinata said as she smiled.

Sakura, who had years of seeing through Naruto's fake smiles knew the difference, "You been past that haven't you!" she accused.

"N-no I h-haven't!" she stammered.

"Yes you have!" Sakura declared in a tone that left no room for discussion.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Sasuke sighed as he laid his head (once again) in Hinata's lap, because, well, reasons were for squares.

And Sasuke was definitely not a square.

Hinata exhaled softly as she ran her fingers (once again) through Sasuke's spiky hair.

"You should leave your hair down for once." She said softly.

"I'm too lazy." He said before yawning, really the lack of missions was starting to make him like Shikamaru.

"That's no excuse." She chided gently, twisting the dark locks between her fingers.

"Feh."

"And that's a word."

"Che."

Hinata smiled and Sasuke reached up to tug on a purple-blue colored lock of Hinata's hair.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

"Menduksee…" Shikamaru hissed at Ino as he was stuck in a cramped bush with Tenten (who was blushing), Kiba (who was grinning wolfishly, or is it doggishly? Akamaru was suspiciously missing), Sakura, Neji (who was still confused as to how he had become involved), Naruto (who had exclaimed "Why is Hinata-chan kissing Sasuke-temee?"), and Gaara (who had recently received a vacation and had journeyed to Konoha to make sure that no one was stealing/and or exploiting his Naru-chan. Back away damnit! Stupid yaoi fan girls. No respect. No respect at all. No expectation for privacy either.)

"Is that all you ever say?" Ino asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Shikamaru said pointedly.

Tenten, who was not quite on Kiba's lap, shivered, Kiba (if it was possible) grinned wider and wrapped his arms around her.

Older women were fun.

Sakura sighed, why couldn't she have that?

Neji, who was very perceptive, and very close to Sakura, gently patted her hand.

Sakura sighed again and grasped Neji's hand, effectively trapping it there.

Neji was beginning to get nervous.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Unwrapping all of Sasuke's bandages seemed like a fun idea at first, but then Hinata was entangled in them after much to Sasuke's amusement.

Hinata got him back when she tied his legs together.

All's fair in love and war.

But currently Hinata was curiously approaching a very thick bush that seemed to be giggling and talking.

Drawing a kunai, she sent it flying into the bush, "Neji-niisan I should think you know better than this." She said reprovingly.

Sasuke abruptly stopped cutting apart his bandages.

Moving to stand next to Hinata, he stuck his (now) bare leg into the bush and out fell a cursing Sakura.

All the others just left after that.

Except Kiba and Tenten who seemed to be making out, at least that's the impression that Sasuke got from Hinata when she used her Byakugan.

But eventually they left too, hands in each other's pockets no less.

**END**

**Hatami-** why thank you

**Frosted shadowz-** Is it because of me? Is it?

**Hokai Amplifier-** Well, I did write some smut… go read it tis in my author profile

**SGL-** Kiba is sekc!

**Chibi Tetra-** I would also recommend reading my smut fic. As it is dedicated to you.

**shikaruTo-** not my fault I'm an idiot. And I wrote smut. And a drabble, which is dedicated to you.

**Fractured wings01-** I should dedicate something to you…


	7. Plateaus

_**Gray Pearl**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full summary: Black- adj. opposite of white, dark; without light. White- adj. innocence, opposite of black, absence of color. To Hyuuga Hinata, the world couldn't be painted in two different colors. But she didn't mind, she knew where she stood, she was white and he black. But when black and white mix, no one can go back, no matter how hard they try. Sasu/Hina Kiba/Ten Saku/Neji Gaa/Naru**_

A/N: I think that mentioning the Jounin exams was kind of pointless because now it doesn't look like I'll include it in this fic…sorry…

Woooo…………I like kiba/tenten very much……

Kiba is sekc!

I made this the clichéd hot spring visit thing…waa! Can you ever forgive me?

Such a cliché…but they are good clichés.

Maybe some smut…you have been warned…and nudity…

I think maybe, perhaps we are coming to a close…

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**PLATEAUS**

"You still have not divulged the plateau on which you and Sasuke-kun have camped you relationship on!" Ino insisted loudly, drawing many odd glances from the other patrons of the tea room. Hinata thought that Ino sounded like a deranged Gai-sensei.

"What?" Tenten asked confusedly. Hinata settled for a perplexed "Huh."

"What Ino-Pig means is: how far have you gone with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked alluringly.

Hinata wished for something to hide behind, dangos wouldn't work, maybe a large tea tray, but to have a large tea tray one needed to have ordered a large amount of tea, something they hadn't done.

Hinata settled for swirling the tea around in its decorative cup.

Swish. Swish. Swish.

"Hinata-chan, answer me!" Sakura said, slamming her fist on the table making the dangos twitch ominously.

Hinata tried to change the subject, "Tenten-chan what are those red marks on your neck?" she asked inquisitively.

"Who cares about Tenten's hickeys, I want something juicy." Ino said forcefully as Tenten blushed and began to fiddle with her collar.

Hinata began to color more than Tenten, "D-demo-o Ino-san I h-haven't d-done a-anything w-w-with S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata insisted weakly. _Nothing really._

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Oh, fuck this isn't working! Tell me, pleaaaassse!" Sakura pleaded.

"Iie."

"Please."

"Iie."

In the middle of this parade of romantic conversation, Lee had joined the girls at their table, "Ohayo Tenten-chan, Ino-san, Hinata-chan, and Sakura-san!" he exclaimed joyously.

"Oh, hi Lee." Tenten said.

Ino was still rather wary of this unique guy, "What did you need Lee?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, our senseis called a joint meeting with the Hokage and they want us all to attend, it is tremendously nerve-wracking!" Lee declared anxiously.

'Really?" Ino said smiling.

"Hai!" Lee said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Why are they calling a joint meeting?" Tenten asked curiously.

"It has to do with the upcoming Jounin exams. Yosh! So hip! So cool!"

"Honto?" Tenten asked.

"Hai! I got the information from Gai-sensei himself, even though he wasn't supposed to tell me. He's so youthful!"

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Sasuke boredly scratched his arm as he leant against a wall in the Hokage's office, while waiting for the others to arrive.

This meeting was suspicious.

When everyone finally assembled (Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata arriving last) Tsunade began to speak, "Now as you brats already know the Jounin exam is approaching and since this a tradition you have all been granted leave for vacation."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, Gaara, who was there for no reason at all other than the author's sick, shounen ai enjoyment, poked Naruto in the head to make him shut up.

"Not just any vacation either, my youthful blossoms of courage! Yosh! So hip!" Gai declared excitedly. "Tell them my dear rival! So youthful!"

Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha Millennia Vol. 87 Unedited Version to say: "You're going to a hot spring." without skipping a beat as he turned the page.

"Why?" Sakura asked from where she stood and exact 2.743 yards away from Neji, but hey who's counting? Apparently not Sakura…

"Because you all have been working hard enough and it's a tradition that we treat the Jounins-to-be to this trip." Kurenai explained.

"Speaking of that, you'd better all pass especially since all the other villages are doing the same." Tsunade said menacingly.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune chided gently, Tonton replied with "Wee!"

Asuma took exhaled a cloud of smoke from his place by the window, "It only became a tradition because so many Chuunin were going insane from the pressure to pass."

"It would have had a nicer sentiment if you hadn't said that Asuma." Kurenai remarked.

"Disregarding that, you will all attend this trip, it is mandatory, is that clear?" Tsunade said dangerously.

Everyone present nodded slowly, "Yokatta! Now go pack you'll be leaving immediately." She ordered.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

The overall ambiance of the hot spring resort was ideal if one was here for a secluded sojourn with one's itoshii.

But Sasuke was not only here with his itoshii, he was here with his teammates, his itoshii's teammates, his itoshii's cousin, his itoshii's cousin's teammates and etc, etc. This would not equal a secluded sojourn.

But it did seem relaxing, "Oi! Temee! We're all going to hot springs now! C'mon!"

"Who's we?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankurou--"

"Fine, whatever I'll go."

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

In the past Ino would have never considered Hinata to be the peeping Tom type, Hinata was a bit too shy. But all she needed was a push in the right direction and Ino was more than happy to give it to her.

Really the Byakugan was begging to be utilized and Neji was probably already doing it so why not have some fun?

Shikamaru looked hot in that towel.

How did Ino know that Shikamaru looked hot in a towel? Well, Ino didn't a Byakugan for that…Duh. But of course Ino could never voice anything but annoyance at her lazy nin, because that would be out of character.

Wait, when had he become her lazy nin? He most definitely not Temari's lazy nin, that much Ino could be sure of. Or could she? Really how much did she know about Temari of the Sand? What color made her look fat? What was her least favorite flavor of ice cream? What was her preferred method of killing? And how could Ino counter it? Ino had a lot of work to do.

Where was this Temari currently? Ino had to find her and answer her urgent questions.

Hinata looked at her toes as they poked of the hot spring, after that whole debacle with Ino and the usage of her Byakugan, she had left that particular hot spring in favor of a more private and less noisy one.

Besides, the point of this trip was to relax and she couldn't do that with Ino hounding her for nude images of Shikamaru could she?

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

After interrogating Sakura as to Hinata's whereabouts and also successfully dodging all attempts on her part to continue the conversation, he had also dodged Naruto's attempt to drag him to a hot spring.

Gaara would be there, and Sasuke did not like Gaara very much…the whole Chuunin exam deal and whatnot.

Yeah, so sitting in a secluded hot spring with Gaara, who would probably be mauling Naruto,was something Sasuke did not wish to see ever, again.

Moving on, it was rotten luck that he couldn't have extracted exactly which hot spring but Sasuke didn't want to risk the appearance of Ino, who in worst case scenario would tackled him to the ground and then demand that he reveal the sordid details of his current relationship with Hinata.

Ino was scary like that…

But luckily for our young Uchiha, the author has decided to take pity on his plight merely because she needs the smut, and so on the fifth try, after being traumatized by walking in on several old ladies he finally found the right one.

Of course he didn't know that it was the right one because A) it was deserted (A/N: heheh) or at least it looked that way B) there was too much steam to use the Sharingan and C) he had gotten lazy (too many ANBU missions with Shikamaru) and had decided to settle here just to relax.

But luck was on his side, for once, honestly where was luck when Itachi butchered the clan etc. etc.? Where was luck when Kakashi-sensei had dragged him to that all-male strip club to set him up with a blind date (which by the way had turned out to be Ebisu-sensei) before he remembered that it was Naruto who was gay and not him?

Or that time that Sakura had—it was too painful to bring that up now.

_**£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤£**_

Hinata was having a very relaxing time; the hot spring trip had been a very good idea and it was nice to get away.

What she was getting away from, Hinata was not really sure.

Sasuke was also having a 'nice' time, but it would be nicer if he could locate Hinata. But all's well that ends well, right? (A/N: I have no idea where that came from)

Sasuke sighed and swam deeper into the spring, this was relaxing, so relaxing he felt like taking a nap. He hadn't taken a nap since…well you get the picture right?

Eventually Hinata noticed that there was someone else in the spring, and she ignored that fact, that person wasn't necessarily doing anything annoying so she would just let him/her be.

Hinata was struck with a horrible thought, what if it was a guy?

She could feel the flush in her toes, what would she do then?

Well there was only one way to find out, Hinata slowly inched from behind the artificial rock formation placed in the water to glimpse at her companion, slowly, slowly.

She could see black hair, and then she quickly moved behind the rocks again, Sasuke frowned, what was that sound?

Hinata returned again to peak around the rocks, it was Sasuke?

Then it hit her, Sasuke!

"Who's there?" he demanded, Hinata froze up, oh crap.

It's alright, he doesn't know you're here and all you have to do is slowly get out and run to your room, Hinata told herself.

Just back away slowly, "Hinata?"

Oh crap, Hinata turned around slowly, not before making sure her towel was tightly secured, "S-S-Sasuke-s-s-san. How are y-you?" she asked nervously.

Sasuke's face remained neutral and Hinata felt it was time to make a quick exit, when she turned to leave once again, Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Don't go yet." Hinata felt her heart race wildly and her flush like tomato.

This couldn't be good.

Then he handed her sponge, "Do my back."

Hinata stared at the sponge in her hand incredulously, this wasn't happening.

She wasn't kind of, sort of, maybe in a relationship with the most popular boy in her village, and coincidentally the angstiest, but Hinata is not turned on by angst.

No, that would be weirdly masochistic.

And Hinata could never be a masochist.

Or could she?

Well, she did keep visiting her father for no apparent reason, her training area was littered with bloody tree stumps, she insisted on being involved in the anally retentive life of her little sister, her cousin was formerly the most angstiest nin in the village and now she was going to give Sasuke (who obviously held the current title) a sponge bath.

Yeah.

My name is Hinata and I have a problem.

And now I have to leave, "Ah, Sasuke-san, I must go now. Bye." She said as she frantically splashed out of the hot spring, only to find the door jammed.

Hinata futilely tried to open the door, the wood rattling but not giving way, her Byakugan activated itself out of her aggravation.

She began shaking the door. No!

Hinata: SEVERE HEART ATTACK

Sasuke: Nice butt.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked, inside there was a chibi dancing in glee, this was perfect. Time to use some of that ninja skill.

"The d-door is locked." Hinata said resignedly.

"How?"

"I don't k-know." Hinata said as she sat down, leaning against the door.

"Well, if you're not leaving come back in." Sasuke suggested forcefully.

"O-Okay."

And Hinata made sure to stick to her side of the hot spring, sinking low in the water and not moving or making a sound.

Meanwhile, on the other side of door, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were huddled in a group.

"They aren't doing anything." Neji said awkwardly, the things you had to do for the girl you liked to be happy.

"Kuso!" Sakura said.

"At this rate they won't be doing anything for awhile." Tenten observed.

"That's why we need this!" Sakura said as she pulled out a small phial of clear liquid, "What's that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Elementary, they're pheromones." Sakura said smugly.

"You're going to trick them into doing something aren't you?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"No, pheromones only amplify things that the subject is already feeling." Sakura said infallibly.

"Why can't we just leave them alone and hope for the best?" Neji suggested weakly.

"Don't be such a sissy." Sakura admonished.

"Don't be so nosy then." Neji retorted.

"Neji, you look so handsome today, what shampoo do you use?" Sakura asked flawlessly.

Neji colored slightly before remembering what he was supposed to be doing, "Nice try."

"Yosh! Are we having a meeting of hip youths?" Lee interrupted curiously.

"No." Neji said abruptly.

"Lee-san! Just the shinobi I was looking for!" Sakura exclaimed coyly.

"What do you need me for, Sakura-chan? Yosh!" Lee asked excitedly.

"Well, Lee-san, you know about Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan, don't you?"

"Hai! Their youthful love has bloomed like a thriving, flourishing, blossom of spring's past. Gleaming, youthful and so hip! YOSH!"

"I need you to aid me in pruning their love." Sakura said somberly.

_Pruning? WTF is wrong with these people?_

"Pruning? Ah, yes, their love is like a rose bush that needs to be watered and pruned to bloom to its full potential, the most beautiful flowers kill off the tiniest buds."

"Ah, sure let's go with that." Sakura said.

Neji was staring at his teammate in disbelief, "Where the fuck do you get this shit?"

"Neji-kun, please there is no need to use such foul language when we are speaking in reference to the splendid love that blooms between our comrade nins." Lee said benignly.

Neji: WTF?

Tenten sighed and patted Neji's shoulder platonically, Lee was slowly getting worse, until one day he would choose his own kawaii student and start the vicious cycle of the Beasts of Konoha all over again.

But then again, the Angsty Nins would keep the Beasts of Konoha in check, it was the natural order after all.

The ecology of Konoha village aside Hinata and Sasuke were about to have some serious hormonal issues to deal with, well maybe Hinata, Sasuke's just naturally that horny.

Comes with the territory, honestly Uchiha Sasuke is Hatake Kakashi's protégé, one of them at least, ergo the perversion.

**END**

Next chapter: real smut…and stuff……and the brilliant plan backfires in a tremendous way, and also a look into the twisted ecosystem that is Konoha…

**The Gandhara-** I think I might have, I can't remember…but I have been working on the one liner thing…sigh…would you like an update on TEI?

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY-** isn't? thanks……how can you not enjoy Kiba/Ten? The angst? The Neji-ness? The Akamaru?

**Frosted** **shadowz**-I just did…oooh………does any one want a update for Legacy?

**shikaruTo-** You're the only one who noticed that…I don't know why that is…so this is moderately funny…want an update for Legacy? Do you like Kiba? He's sexy…

**Amwong-** I thought I was doing what they thought about each other while they were doing things together……confusing…


End file.
